Love Game
by x.Addicted
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno only entered the contest because this was a good opportunity to have “fun”. She didn’t even like him! She only wanted to be a good friend. But HE had to mess it all up…


**A/N**

.

.

**So, here's a-kind-of-or-maybe-not-kind-of pre****-prequel? of my other fic **_**Not There.**_

**I hope you like it!**

.

**Love Game.**

_Ryuzaki Sakuno only entered the contest __because this was a good opportunity to have "fun"_

_She didn't even like him._

_She only wanted to be a good friend._

_But HE had to mess it all up…_

.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**I do ****NOT**** own Prince of Tennis.**

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x ****x x x x x x x x x x x **

**.**

**Chapter 1: **Opportunity to have 'fun'.

_._

"Sakunoooo!"

"Sakuno!"

Ryuzaki Sakuno, 17 years old, looked up and smiled at her friends. "Ohayo Tomoka-chan, Ann-chan."

Tomoka and Ann smiled at her. "How are you doing?" Tomoka asked and Sakuno smiled.

"I'm fine. How are you two doing?" she asked.

"Fine." Ann said.

"We have a surprise for you!" Tomoka grinned impatiently and Ann rolled with her eyes.

"I thought that we 'should wait for the best moment to tell her'." Ann mimicked Tomoka's still shrill voice.

Tomoka huffed. "Who said that this isn't the best moment?" she said.

Sakuno giggled. "If you two wait for…" she looked at he wrist watch. "20 more minutes, I'll listen to what my surprise is."

Ann smiled and Tomoka rolled with her eyes.

"You're never excited." She murmured.

Sakuno ignored her. "So… coke for you, Ann and ice tea for Tomo-chan?" she asked and Ann nodded.

"Ok, your beverages will be here with you in a few minutes." She bowed and walked away.

Ann followed the auburn haired girl in the café and sighed.

"Do you think she will remember anything when she will see them?" she asked softly.

Tomoka stared at Sakuno, who was laughing with the guy who was standing behind the bar. "I hope so." She said, a little sad.

"Tomoka." Ann looked at her friend. "Do you think she will ever remember them?"

Tomoka was silent for a few seconds as she looked at Ann and looked down.

She sighed and bit her lower lip. "I hope so."

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"So, tell me, what was my 'big surprise?'" Sakuno asked Ann and Tomoka after taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake.

"Surprise? Oh, that surprise!" Tomoka's eyes glinted evilly.

Sakuno frowned and looked at Ann, hoping to get something out of the short-haired girl.

But she only shrugged and said "She did it.".

Tomoka glared at Ann. "You want this too." She said accusingly. "So don't say that I did it!"

Ann rolled with her eyes and grinned. "Just say it, Tomo."

Tomoka focused on Sakuno and grinned.

"We are participating the show 'Love Game'!"

.

.

**xx**

.

.

"Obaa-chan!"

Ryuzaki Sumire looked up from her tennis magazine and looked at her grand daughter.

"Obaa-chan, you can't be serious!" Sakuno said, almost pleading.

Sumire looked at Ann, who pointed at Tomoka, who was laughing hard.

"Obaa-chan!" Sunako said. "Tell me, did you really agree?!"

Sumire nodded.

"Why?!" The you Ryuzaki asked. "Why?!"

"Because it's fun!" Tomoka said and threw her arm around her shoulder, deciding it was time to butt in.

"And." Ann joined the two on the other side. "Tomoka and me are joining you."

Sakuno looked from the one to another and pouted at her grandmother.

"Obaa-chan." She pleaded.

But Sumire shook her head. "I think it's a great opportunity." She said.

"For what?" Sakuno asked.

"To have fun." Sumire said and returned to her magazine.

In the background, she heard Sakuno sputter and Tomoka talk loudly as Ann tried to comfort the poor girl was in a state of shock.

Sumire ignored everything around her and focused on the guy, man in the page in front of her.

'Echizen.' She thought. 'I trust you. I trust you that you will help Sakuno to get her memory back. '

.

.

**xx**

.

.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**.**

**A/N**

**.**

**So…**

**Like it?**

**Loved it?**

**Hated it?**

**Anyway, tell me it I have to continue or not.**

**And if I'll continue, does someone want to BETA-read it?**

**.**

**xx. Addicted.x**


End file.
